


Draco

by JJJJackie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 09:00:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17598260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJJJackie/pseuds/JJJJackie
Summary: A to Z系列第四篇





	Draco

D  
Draco  
“最后一次见德拉科的时候，我的情况很糟糕。”  
我端着托盘的手颤了一下，险些将托盘中的药物洒出。我不可思议的回头看着707病房的这位患者，自从他被诊断为重度抑郁而住进这间病房时，没有任何人听到过他说一句话。于是我将药盘放在茶几上，小心地向这位患者的病床走去。  
“有什么我可以帮您的吗，波特先生?”  
作为新来的护士，我对患者的病情了解的并不多，每天的任务也只是将药放到病房，今天是我值班的第七天，我第一次听到患者讲话，我并不确定自己是否可以与患者交谈，但出于对哈利•波特的个人崇拜，我放任自己与其交谈。  
“我想要请您帮我一个忙，但在那之前，请安静的听我讲完，如果不麻烦，我希望保持这场谈话的私密性。”  
患者并不看我，他平躺在病床上，盯着天花板的目光开始涣散，像是陷入了很深的回忆。他说的话温和却又让人无法拒绝，所以，尽管作为实习护士并没有与患者交流治疗的权利，我依然选择留下，并向病房的门施了保护魔咒，随后安静的坐在病床边的扶手椅中，等待着他开口。  
患者痛苦的闭上眼睛，看得出他在强迫自己说话，但是许久却未从启唇。我懂得像这样的病患与人交谈是多么困难，所以我耐心地等待着。  
终于，他缓缓开口，以一种濒死人的声调，将故事的画卷向我展开。  
****  
最后一次见德拉科的时候，我的情况很糟糕。  
战争结束之后，与魔法世界有关的一切都让我感到厌恶，我时常看到杖间射出的一道道光束和熊熊烈火，虽然伏地魔已经死亡了，但战争却使我的头疼变得更厉害。我开始出现幻觉，前一秒我在韦斯莱家的婚礼上，后一秒我便因为有陌生的宾客走近我而将他击昏。不久之后，我眼中的世界时常是横尸遍野，我经常将自己反锁在房间中，忘记了要睡觉吃饭，有时甚至忘了呼吸，当我意识到这点时，我便急促而大口的呼吸，这让我胸腔一阵刺痛，我甚至喜欢这种感觉，疼痛让我觉得依然活着。  
所以我的好友赫敏•格兰杰建议我暂时离开，回到麻瓜世界调养，她认为这对我的健康有好处，当时她还不是圣芒戈的院长，但在对我的治疗上她的建议确起到了不错的作用。  
于是我在麻瓜世界租了房子，决定在一个宁静的街道安定下来，我的病情开始好转，远离了魔法，所有事都得我亲力亲为，生活被充斥了油盐酱醋的琐事，我将大量的注意力转移到生活上，想起过去痛苦的事的时候也变少了，头痛的次数也慢慢的变少，我开始理解麻瓜们每天乐此不疲的做这些琐事的乐趣，我甚至在街角的杂货店打起了零工，杂货店的店主是个慈祥的老太太，她待我很好，时常邀请我去她那里吃饭。  
我在麻瓜世界的时候时常想到自古以来困惑了一代又一代人的问题:巫师和麻瓜，究竟谁更优越。从前我以为巫师远远凌驾于麻瓜之上，我们嘲笑麻瓜永远为了一日三餐而奔波操劳，他们的一天的劳动我们一眨眼的功夫就可以完成，麻瓜在巫师的眼中好似无知而乐此不疲的莽夫，然而巫师们自己并不知道麻瓜的生活方式却可以是一种解脱，无知的快乐总是魔法带不来的。我在为庭院除草的时候懂得了这个道理。  
亲爱的小姐，抱歉我开始偏题让您感到无聊了，请原谅我太久没有开口说话而导致的薄弱的语言组织能力。无论如何，请让我继续讲下去。  
那是深秋的普通一天，我少见的心情烦躁。天蒙蒙亮，我顶着乱糟糟的头发，坐在床上发呆，床头盛着百忧解的瓶子已经空了，软弱无力地歪倒在一旁。  
我的心情变得更差了，戴上眼镜后，我来到厨房，敞开冰箱想找些吃的东西，却只找到半块干巴巴的面包和几颗薄荷糖。我用力将薄荷糖摔到地上，好像它们的存在是导致我不悦的元凶，恍惚之间，散落的糖果变成大块触目惊心的血迹。  
我知道自己又出现了幻觉，饥饿使我有些发晕。我连忙给自己倒了一杯红酒，然后全部饮下，我感受到酒精在我体内蔓延开来，慢慢的将我的身体变得温暖，幻觉也消失了。我盯着空掉的酒杯正出神，突然听到一阵敲门声，焦虑而急躁的敲门声。我恨这声音，它让我本来放松下来的神经重新绷紧。我踉踉跄跄的跑去开门，门敞开的一瞬间我因突如其来的光线而刺地下意识眯起眼睛。  
然后我看见了他，德拉科•马尔福。  
他穿着一身得体的黑色麻瓜西装，甚至正式的打了领带，他坏笑着依靠在门框上，灰色的眸子透出某种冰冷，他将我上下打量了一番，最终目光与我相接。  
与他对视的瞬间让我想到了霍格沃兹和一切我努力所回避的事情，包括他，德拉科。  
我知道自己此刻一定很糟糕。我的头发乱着，眼镜上有方才饮酒时溅上的红酒渍，我穿着过大的且沾有干掉的番茄酱的睡衣，一条睡裤的裤腿向上翻着，我的拖鞋软塌塌的贴在脚面上，我用力扶着墙好不让自己瘫倒。  
没有比这更不适合见人的时刻了，尤其是对方是个梳洗整齐，看起来健康而精神的德拉科。  
出于窘迫和对德拉科的情感，我下意识的想要关上门将他拒之门外。  
德拉科比我更快一步。他用亮的映得出人影的皮鞋尖抵住门，随即将胳膊顶进来，然后他整个人都进到我的屋中。  
“你就那么不想见到我吗，波特。”  
他转身反锁房门时冷冰冰地说道。我未从听到过他用这样的声音同我说话，自从他加入食死徒那天我们便没有交谈过了，事实上，我以为他早已经被魔法部逮捕了。  
他转过身面对着我，面无表情。我依然扶着墙壁勉强站直身体，不仅仅因为没有药物的帮助我的精神不佳，更多是因为眼前这个人。  
幸运的是我不必开口同他讲话，因为在我抬眼对上他的时刻，他便将自己的唇献给了我——或者说，我将自己的唇献给了他。他将我摁在墙上，吻我，抚摸着我的轮廓，将舌头滑进我的齿间。  
我们多久没这么吻过了?我询问自己，并将这个吻深入下去。上次我们这样接吻，是在他成为食死徒的前一夜。我记得他颤抖的双手紧扣住我的，给我，也是给他自己力量；我记得他粗暴的将我摁在有求必应屋的墙壁上，像现在这般接吻；我记得他呼吸的急促，在不断的亲吻间隙中偷欢似的与我交换暧昧的喘息；我记得他如何用舌头抚摸我，挑起我的情欲，让我因生理反应而面红耳赤……  
我想到这些，不自觉的断开了这个不合时宜的吻。  
“波特，你瘦得和鬼一样。”  
他扶着我的肩膀，对我这样说。或许是感觉到我的虚弱，他始终扶着我。他认真的看着我的脸，正如从前千千万万次那样:轻声唤着我的姓氏，在做爱过后的黑暗中认真的看着我的脸。  
他不曾念及我的名字，一次也没有。  
在我做噩梦时，拥着我的他没有；在我们因某件事而嬉笑时，开怀大笑的他没有；在上课时，找茬欺负我的他没有；在我们的关系被撞破后，受到刑罚的他没有；在无数次做爱时，达到高潮的他也没有。  
从始至终，只有波特。  
如今，他谈及我，仍然是波特。  
我从他的控制中摆脱出来，后退了两步和他保持距离。  
你来干什么，德拉科?  
我这样问他。其实我想问的是:除了我，你来干什么，德拉科。  
我从来只念及他的名字，从不谈起他的姓氏。马尔福这个词对我来说太过隆重，冰冷，缺乏人情味，我喜欢称呼他为德拉科。德拉科，多么美丽的名字。德拉科，我的生命之光，我的欲念之火，我的罪恶，我的灵魂。德—拉—科—，嘴唇轻轻撅起，随即微笑似的滑动，最终舌头与上颚轻轻碰触并分离。德•拉•科。第一次见面时，他是德拉科，普通的德拉科，向我伸出手，挺直比我高不了多少的腰板，眉眼中流露出自信的德拉科；当我受邀到庄园时，他是光脚在大理石地板上迎接我的小龙；在将欲望发泄在我身上时，他是我口中连续念着的，却因为快感而只能发出第一个音节的“德”。  
但在我眼中，他永远都是德拉科。  
他垂下头不再说话，好像被我的问题难住，像是不甘相信我竟变得如此无情。  
于是气氛再次回到沉寂，和他接吻的味道还在我的口中，只是我也不想开口说话，甚至不成熟的以为一开口这味道就会消散在平庸无奇的空气中，从此不再记起。  
……  
最终，还是我受不了这沉默。  
沉默从来不是一个好词语，它是战争时死去灵魂的哀鸣，它是存封在我药瓶中的苦涩，它是我们争吵过后的冰冷，它是千万种情感当中最伤人的一个。  
爱，习惯，喜欢，暧昧，好感，陌生，厌恶，愤怒，憎恨，沉默。  
我便当着他的面，背对他脱下睡衣睡裤，承受他锋利的目光剜在我的脊背上，慢慢的换上干净的衬衫和牛仔裤。这般景象让我想起我们第一次做爱之后，在斯莱特林昏暗的休息室中，我也是这样背对着他，向他露出脊背和脚后跟，出于羞耻，当时的我快速的套上长袍，许久不敢转身面对他。  
我忍不住笑出声来，年轻真好。  
“笑什么，波特?”  
他听到我的忍俊不禁，发问的声音有些紧张，仿佛刚才赤身裸体的将自己的弱点完全暴露的是他而不是我。  
没什么。  
我转身，从五斗橱上的玻璃碗中捞出钥匙。

“走吧，想去兜风吗，德拉科。”

我所知道的下一件事，就是我们一同跳进车中，我载着德拉科，茫无目的的绕着货运火车站转了一圈又一圈。我有时会来这里看着一趟又一趟的火车奔驰而过，闭上眼睛时总觉得自己的灵魂也应当这样呼啸着直达上苍。  
我瞥了一眼自己身旁的德拉科，风将他本来服帖的金发吹乱了，我看不到他的眼睛，不知道他是否坐的习惯麻瓜出行的工具。  
我最终将车子停在一处荒野，准备同德拉科好好谈谈。  
“波特，这是什么。”  
我扭头，看到他找到了我藏在暗格中的小酒壶。  
“伏特加。”我回答他。  
“没想到你变成了酒鬼。”他拔开塞子，饮了一小口，便皱着眉将酒壶递还给我。  
我的确越来越依赖酒精。水越喝越冷，而酒却越喝越暖，我时常感到刺骨的寒冷，所以酒精变成了我生活中不可或缺的部分。  
我真的很糟糕。  
“我以为你已经被逮捕了。”我不看他，也饮了一口，感觉晕乎乎的。  
“我是个马尔福，我总能想到办法。”他强硬的回答我，左臂不易察觉的动了一下。  
“来找我做什么?”  
“不关你的事。”  
他还是一样粗鲁，蛮横无理，刻薄。  
……  
“有点想你了，波特。”  
最后他吐了一口气，用小的几乎听不到的声音说想念我。  
或许是酒精的缘故，他的轮廓变得柔和了许多，我几乎要把他认成15岁的德拉科，那天是他的生日，我却因为魁地奇训练而错过了，当我气喘吁吁的推开有求必应屋门的时候，看到他像现在这样微微驼背地坐着椅子上，见到我后眸子中一闪而过喜悦，随即完全被落寞取代。  
“想你了，波特。”  
当时的少年这样对我说，带着骄傲耗尽的虚弱，不矜持也不掩盖，称呼我的姓氏，然后告诉我他想我。  
我一时恍惚，分不清眼前的他究竟是哪个时段的哪个他。  
我见他从西装内侧的口袋里抽出魔杖，我那么熟悉的 握过无数次的魔杖。我看到他的嘴唇动了动，随即杖间射出光芒，然后车内的光线暗了下来，车窗像是被什么东西糊上了，车内唯一的光源是他杖间的一点微弱的银光。  
“Nox.”  
随着他轻声念的咒语，唯一的光源消失不见，取而代之的是无尽的黑暗。  
我有没有告诉过你，我有多么害怕黑暗。  
纯粹的黑与白是最令人窒息的颜色。黑色是我半夜被梦魇压身动弹不得的恐惧，是我将无数情感释放并被反噬的体无完肤的痛苦 是我睁大眼睛却看不到任何事物的无助。  
“别这样…德拉科。”我请求的声音有些颤抖。  
我下意识的伸出手想要确保他在我身边。我触到他脸颊的的手瞬间被捉住，他细长的手指插入我的指缝，随后我感受到强大的力量将我从座位上拽起。  
他拥着我的腰，邀请我以半跪半坐的姿势居于他的腿上。我羞耻的张开腿，跨坐在他身上。  
我依然看不见他，他也不说话。  
我又感受到他的手指在我的发间游走，然后突然加大力道，于是我不得不低头，将嘴唇对上他的。  
一股暖流从他的舌尖流向我，那辛辣呛鼻，但却温暖的液体正是我俩共同品过的伏特加。他不停地向我灌输着酒精，我最终接受不了，在与他的呼吸交汇中品尝着烈酒的气息，任液体顺我的唇角流下。  
他便像个瘾君子一般，寻觅这酒精的气息，将细碎的吻落在我的嘴角，我的下巴，我的脖颈，我的锁骨。他用唇齿将我衬衫的纽扣一颗一颗剥落，从未有人做过这样的举动。  
接着他带着酒气的吻来到我的胸前，他因激动而呼出的气息使我的乳头充血变硬，急切的渴望他唇齿的爱抚。  
当他吮吸我的时候，当他的舌尖在我胸前打转，让我的下体涨大的时候，当他发出近乎色情的吮吸声，混着我们破碎的呻吟，给这黑色添上一抹暧昧的粉调时，我捧着他的脸，在他的眉角和耳廓留下一个又一个的吻，我不停呼唤着他的名字，“德拉科”、“德拉科”、“德拉科”……得到的是他舌头更加用力地碾压我的乳首。  
我不记得他吻遍我全身用了多久，只记得当我全身赤裸时，他将我狠狠压在座椅上，强行用膝盖将我的双腿分开。  
他的衣物还好好的穿在身上。我努力坐直身子，嗅到一股令人熟悉的湿热的气息，便用唇轻轻的触碰了。黑暗中我看不到他的表情，只听到他皮搭扣解开，裤子摩擦滑落的声音。我面前的气息更加浓烈了——德拉科的味道。  
像从前那样，我隔着那层薄薄的布料用唇舌爱抚着他的阴茎，甚至故意将鼻尖在那上面轻蹭。此刻，我不关心这个世界，不关心麻瓜与巫师，不关心从前与今后，我只关心当下，只关心德拉科•马尔福，只关心我们的爱。  
梅林啊，如果世间真的有不可承受的罪与罚，请让我接受…！  
如果这场欢愉的后果是烈火熊熊和万丈深渊，请把我抛入…！  
但只要现在……只要现在让我享受德拉科对我的爱，以他的形式，他的味道，他的器官表现的爱。  
我急迫的扯下他的内裤，撸动并舔舐着他已经发硬发烫的下体，同时也套弄着自己的，听到他发出满意的轻哼，感受到他摁在我肩上的手微微颤抖。  
然后，他忍不住叫我停下，随即将我放平，在黑暗中他用手摸索着我身体的入口，并为我温柔的扩张。这也是我喜欢他的原因之一，每次性爱，无论之前多么疯狂，他总是耐心帮我做好准备工作，让我的身体毫无阻碍的接纳他。我不想去考虑在我之前他有过多少次的经验，才能像现在这样让性爱有极好的体验感，我只想让他用力的与我结合，像以往每一次那样，伏在我身体上猛烈抽动。  
然后他真的进入了我。他火热的，充血的，筋络分明的性器直挺挺地插入我了的身体，一开始他就这样挺着，忍得很辛苦。  
“你太紧了，波特，放松点。”  
他挤出这样的话。  
自离开他我从未与其他人做过，不适应自然也是正常。我怀念他曾经在我耳畔说的下流话语，这些话总是能让我放下一切矜持。  
“Talk dirty to me, Draco.”我恳求道。  
“你真贪心，波特。”他伸手掐了掐我的乳头。我立刻浑身苏麻，他总是知道如何让我达到最好的状态。  
然后他慢慢在我体内抽插，起先非常慢，我不得不佩服他的忍耐力和他对性事与生俱来的仪式感。  
每一次做爱，都应像处子一般虔诚和美好。  
我想起他曾经拥着我吸烟时说过的话。  
似乎察觉到我有些出神，他用力地操弄了几下，作为惩罚，而我失声尖叫。随后他便加快了速度，每一次的抽插混着我甬道内的液体制造出一片色情的水声。  
体位不知道变换了几次，我们几乎同时高潮，在云端之际我再次只能喊出他名字的第一个音节，剩下的音节被他不断的吻吞噬。最终，我射在他的腹部，而他一如既往，在我体内达到高潮。  
德拉科离开的一瞬间我被抛回地面。我依然看不到他的脸，只能感受到他将我紧紧抱住，还有他的精液从我体内流出。  
我不停的问自己，我究竟是怎么了?这场愚蠢疯狂的性爱之后，我们又要怎么办呢?  
我摸到德拉科的魔杖，挥动之后突如其来的光明再次让我睁不开眼，隐约的，但我发誓，我见到了德拉科流下的眼泪。

亲爱的小姐，请原谅我出格的言语。我想讲述的无非是我脑中的事实，我并不害怕您的耻笑，我只怕在我死后无人能记得这段故事的真相。现在，请您握紧我的手吧！我将为您讲述我们的最后一夜，如同每一个尘归尘土归土的巫师那样，德拉科，我的德拉科，我的残酷而绝情的德拉科如何将我与我同他7年的感情抛弃在那横无际涯的夜晚。

我们一路无言。  
车中还残留有欢爱过后精液的气息，我不喜欢这味道，却又不敢摇下车窗，生怕风将它带走，被他人嗅到这羞耻的气息。  
我不应当在格兰芬多。  
即使在无人识得我的麻瓜世界，即使在同性已合法的麻瓜世界，我依然不敢放任自己在公众下吻他，牵他的手，拥抱他。  
哈利•波特，从来不是勇气的代名词。  
我们再次回到那栋平庸无奇的住所中。我关上门，并将其反锁。德拉科一屁股瘫在堆满我脏衣服的沙发上，偏头看着我，很疲倦的样子。  
我慢慢走过去坐在他身旁，他习惯性地将右臂伸出，示意我靠近。  
我任他揽着我，眯起眼睛。  
“纳西莎的事，我很抱歉。”  
“不用，波特。”  
“我知道她因为我才……”  
“闭嘴，波特。”  
他松开我，厌恶的白了我一眼。  
“你非得让所有事都和你相关吗?我不是来听你又把这些破事翻出来的。”  
就在我以为他有那么一丝温柔的时候，总是残酷的发现他一点也没变，说话从来不顾我的感受，我开始记起以前我们无数次的争吵，甚至将对方打得鼻青脸肿。  
“那你是来干什么的?”  
我腾地一下站起身，血直往脑子上涌，冲着他骂了起来。  
“你就是来操我的?操完之后连声谢谢都他妈不说吗?”  
他也站了起来，并不正眼看我，用他最能惹恼我的声音冷淡地回应我。  
“为什么要说谢谢，你一如既往的糟糕，波特。”他顿了顿，接着恶毒地补充，“我第一次操你的时候就告诉过你了，不要认真，你又不是我唯一操过的……”  
我没给他说完话的机会。  
我看着他捂住被我打破的鼻子，鲜血从指缝间滴落。我甚至恶毒的希望他从此因为我麻瓜式野蛮的攻击而破相。  
然而大概我太久没有接触到真正的巫师，甚至都忘了他可以挥一挥魔杖就治好自己破掉的鼻子。但他并没有这么做，他只是狼狈地用手擦着鼻血，不等擦干净，又有更多的血液涌出。很快，他的下巴，脖子，手腕，领口上都是鼻血，甚至还弄脏了我的地板。  
他的魔杖就在沙发上，他却没有要使用的意思。  
我呆呆地站在一边，看着比我高半头的他努力想要仰起头止住鼻血，他本来的浅色皮肤变得更透明了，我突然记得上学时魔法史课上学到的血精灵:他们通体透白，有一点擦伤就会血流不止，当他们流干最后一滴血的时候，就会完全透明，消失不见。这是一个悲哀的种族，他们的生命是如此短暂，夏天还没有结束的时候就已经死去了。  
我突然很怕德拉科也会这样流血死去，所以我抓起他的魔杖为他施了治愈魔咒。德拉科的魔杖还算听话，这么久没有为我服务过，再次接触却还是让我指尖发热。  
他的鼻血终于止住了。  
“你不会用魔杖的吗?”我气急败坏地把魔杖扔给他。  
他自然不知道刚才我脑中想的血精灵的故事，觉得我火大的既搞笑又莫名其妙。  
“我不想用，波特。”  
他看我的眼神很奇怪，像每一次我们偷偷约会，他总将蛋糕上的樱桃让给我时的眼神；像当着我面，他总是拒绝别人的吻时的眼神；像我跪在马尔福庄园，他没有将我指认出来的眼神。  
直到那时我才明白德拉科眼神的含义。那个带着无奈，傲慢却又近乎怜悯的眼神。因为我，他放弃了自己也喜欢吃的樱桃；因为我，他婉拒了在性事上比我成熟的多的追求者；因为我，他没有指认我，最终被惩罚。而现在，因为我没有了魔杖，他迁就的也并不用魔杖，即使血流不止。  
我感到气恼。也许气他从未把我当平等的伴侣看待，也许气自己花了这么久才读懂他的眼神，也许气在我们的关系中他总是那个给予者，而自己总是被动的接受者。  
我突然有种赤身裸体的羞耻感。  
德拉科总是这样的，第一时间读懂你的需求，却总残忍的用施舍的方式给予。  
我正出神，德拉科冲我摆了摆手，似乎并没将吵架的事放在心上，也没察觉到我内心的波动。  
那天剩下的时间我们相处的很和睦。我说服德拉科换下被鼻血弄脏的衬衫，将我唯一看起来不那么脏的T恤扔给他穿，我从没见过他穿T恤，所以当他胡乱套上短一截的，印有“smile”字样和一个黄色笑脸的我的T恤时，我没忍住，噗嗤一声笑了出来。  
他皱着眉看了看落地镜中滑稽的自己，小半个肚脐还露着，下身还穿着来时黑色的笔直的西装裤，一言难尽。  
“麻瓜的衣服真是滑稽可笑。”  
他最终也自嘲的笑笑，当着我的面褪下了那惹人发笑的西装裤，露出普通的黑色平角内裤，不久前在我体内横冲直撞的阴茎将内裤撑得微微鼓起。我看的有点脸红，便很快转过身去，假装忙碌的叠着他换下来的衣物，我敢肯定他一定在我背后又露出了那种嘲讽挑衅的笑容。  
最终他穿上了我的一条宽大舒适的短裤，这让他看起来不那么滑稽了，我从头到脚打量着他，这副扮相的德拉科让人感觉各位亲切，我突然有种奇怪的冲动。  
他光着脚站在我的地板上，露出的第二根修长得突出的脚趾，它曾经无数次在床上划过我的小腿。  
他的浑圆的脚跟向上是骨骼分明的腕部，再向上是微微绷紧的小腿轮廓线条，然后是我的深蓝色短裤，遮盖住他的臀部，结结实实的卡在他的胯部。  
在T恤与短裤之间的地方是一小块他裸露的肌肤，雄性最原始的肌肉线条在T恤的掩映下若隐若现。  
再向上是他拥过我的手臂和胸前不那么突出的乳头，他的喉结微微滑动，像是想要对我开口，然后是他的脸，我熟悉的脸。  
关于他的一切。  
似乎德拉科早就应当在这里同我生活，他早就应当穿上我的衣物，从早到晚。  
他应当是清晨迷糊不清地穿上我的内裤去厕所刷牙的德拉科。  
他应当是在餐桌旁帮我在烤的松脆的吐司上涂黄油的德拉科。  
他应当是竖起风衣领子，在深秋的早晨牵着“威士忌”散步的德拉科。如果他允许我养一只边境牧羊犬，并取名为“威士忌”。  
他应当是中午拥着我小憩的德拉科。  
他应当是太阳落山时窝在扶手椅中读诗的德拉科。  
他应当是将晚餐餐桌布置得同马尔福庄园的餐桌一般的气派的德拉科。  
他应当是饭后同我讲他小时候的趣事并将我逗乐的德拉科。然后我们会谈到霍格沃茨，谈到我们从前的感情，谈到战争，然后我们会无言，最后他会吻我，告诉我一切都过去了。  
他应当是在夜晚昏暗的房间里与我欢爱的德拉科。他会嘲笑我的技术，会在射在我体内的一刻喊我的名字，而不是姓氏，会吻筋疲力尽的我的额角，会在睡眼朦胧时替我把被掖好。  
然后再是新一天的循环。  
想到这些，我便从背后拥抱住他，看着镜子中的我们，仿佛一起生活很久了。  
“留下吧，德拉科。”  
我将嘴唇贴在他的左肩上，闭着眼睛这样说道。

越到夜晚我的心情也越差。  
我为我俩点了附近一家披萨店的外卖，他并不喜欢，并且讽刺我总吃垃圾食品竟然还有没变成克拉布或高尔那样的胖子。  
饭后我们出门散步，他穿的仍然是我的衣服，晚上有点起风，我为他围了一圈我最好的羊毛围巾，他突然吻了一下我在他脸颊旁为他整理围巾的手指，以一种格外自然的方式，似乎他每天都会这样吻我的手指，向我传达谢意。我有点脸红，赶快抽回了手，更希望他留下了。  
路上行人很少，我们并肩走着，他保持着和我不远不近的距离，手抄在裤子口袋里，打量着周围的店铺。  
“我都不知道你对麻瓜的一切感兴趣。”  
他哼了一声，没否认。  
最后我们停在一个酒吧前面。  
“麻瓜的酒吧是什么样子的?”德拉科望着红红绿绿的霓虹灯招牌问我。  
“进去看看就是了。”我用胳膊顶了顶他的后背。

酒吧里放着吵闹的流行音乐，烈酒的气息在我推开门的时候麻痹了我的感官。暗紫色灯光和闪光球的下的酒鬼们喝的酩酊大醉，舞池里的肉体相互碰撞，男人，女人，认识的，不认识的都在亲热，气氛暧昧的可怕。  
我从不是个喜欢这样氛围的人，我转身想离开，却被德拉科半推半抱着拥向吧台，他看起来格外兴奋，原本苍白是脸上因激动而泛起了淡红。  
“来了就好好玩玩，就当是陪我了，波特。”在吵闹的音乐声中他几乎是扯着嗓子对我喊。  
买酒的人很多，面貌俊美裸着上身的酒保一边和众人调着情一边调着酒。德拉科倚在吧台上，倾着身子和那酒保不知道说了句什么，然后他缩回身子，带回了两小杯烈酒。  
“这和翻倒巷的酒吧没什么两样，出卖色相就能免费得到酒。”他喜滋滋地递给我一杯。“你应该庆幸带我来了。”  
“你少臭美了。”我也笑了，仰头把那杯酒喝尽。  
一股冲劲窜上我的鼻腔，酒精辣的我不自觉的眼泪汪汪，眼前的德拉科也变得模糊。他看到我这幅样子爽朗的大笑，我很少见他这么开心，事实上，我几乎没有见他开心过。  
然而现在，德拉科将手搭在我肩上，手指轻浮的轻轻揉着，他的金发乱了，透过金发的眼神变得有些迷离，他的嘴唇不再紧紧抿着，甚至变得比原来厚了些，灯光下透着淡淡的粉色，他的牙齿真白，笑的时候整整齐齐的牙齿露了出来，甚至有点像麻瓜牙膏广告上的人儿。  
我的脸有点发烫，或许因为现在的德拉科格外英俊，或许因为催情的酒精和暧昧的灯光还是吵闹的音乐，或者，根本是因为所有人都忙着去爱，没有人关注我们两个，此刻的我们不是哈利•波特与德拉科•马尔福，不是救世主与食死徒，不是被被贴上标签的同性恋者，我们只是两个互相吸引的个体，不分阶级地位，不辨生理性别，不管从前今后。  
我们之后又喝了许多，到我再也喝不下的时候，德拉科拉我到舞池跳舞。  
与其说是跳舞，倒不如说是乱扭乱蹭。舞池里没有谁在认真的跳舞，人们都高举双手，贴近彼此，踮着脚尖跟着节奏蹭在一起。德拉科用手臂环住我的脖子，随着节奏蹦蹦跳跳，我没办法，只得跟着他跳。  
他甚至扭着胯部，露出下流的表情向我贴近，然后又扶着我的腰，用他的下体贴紧我的，然后色情地摩擦。  
感谢昏暗的灯光，他看不清我熟透番茄一般红的脸。

我们互相搀扶着，大笑着跌出酒吧的时候已经将近午夜了。  
我们像伦敦街头的那些酒鬼一样，浑身散发着酒气，醉醺醺的拖着沉重的步子，凭直觉辨认着我公寓的方向。  
我们沿着另一条黑暗、荒凉、闪亮的小巷回去，微晕的方形街灯嵌在角落老旧小屋的墙上。我停下来，他也停下来。  
“这是我这么多年来最快乐的一天。”他看着我的眼睛，诚恳的说。  
接着，他把我压到墙上，吻我，臀部顶着我，双手几乎把我抬离地面。我闭着眼睛，但我知道他曾经为了察看四周有没有人经过而停下。我不想看。让他去担心吧。接着我们再度接吻。然后，虽然我闭着眼睛，但我确实听到两个声音，是老人家的声音，他们愤恨不平地抱怨着，说要仔细看看这两个家伙，质疑从前哪会看到这副光景。但我不理会他们。我不担心。如果他不担心，我也不担心。就让我这样过下半辈子；跟他，在夜里，在伦敦，紧闭双眼，一腿缠绕着他。

我终于颤颤巍巍地将钥匙插到锁眼里打开门时，已经是凌晨一点了，刚饮过酒时的愉快和飘飘然已经散了大半，头晕和恶心逐渐涌上我的身体，德拉科的情况也没好到哪去。  
于是我决定去淋浴，我脱光衣服走进浴室时德拉科也进来了，他当着我的面脱掉了衣物，然后他用手臂环住我，我的后背贴在他的胸口，他的嘴唇在我耳廓边轻咬着。他打开喷头，水柱喷出，打湿了我们。  
我们就这样依偎着淋浴，我闭着眼享受他落在我脖颈上的吻，他的手指抚过我的身体，有几次我几乎想要在他的怀抱里睡着，他的爱抚又使我一个激灵醒来。  
我替他擦干身体，围好浴巾。他将我推到床上，然后我们再次做爱，事后德拉科难得的体贴，他搂着我躺下，替我把被子掖好，将一个个吻印在我的脸上。  
我突然有种想要流泪的冲动，很多年之后我才明白一个道理，当事情好到一个极点时，它注定也将走向衰败。  
“留下吧，德拉科。”  
我在他怀中小声请求着他，我不知道还能说什么，只是希望他能够留下。如果他同意，我将成为他早晨的阳光，他的晚安吻，他的放映机，如果他愿意，我会成为他唱片机和带着威士忌香味的硬曲奇，甚至成为可怕的杀手，让我们一起死去。  
“好。”  
听到他的答复之后，我才安心的睡去。

我不知道自己睡了多久，第二天起床的时候空气里没有了德拉科的薄荷味洗发水的气息。  
我同昨天一样顶着乱糟糟的头发，坐在床上发呆，床头盛着百忧解的瓶子仍然空着，软弱无力地歪倒在一旁。  
德拉科没留下任何痕迹，昨天他穿在身上的我的衣物被他整齐的叠好放在沙发上，房间被他用魔法收拾过，干净的如同从未有人在这里留宿过。  
我走进厨房，冰箱里还是空空如也，我看着水槽的洞口，感到一阵恶心，一股脑把昨天应吐的东西全部吐了出来。  
在确认了德拉科的确离开之后，我抱着他曾穿过的衣物，失声痛哭。  
—————————————  
“后来的故事你应该有所耳闻，我一年后被转移到圣芒戈住院治疗，他们说我患了抑郁症，并将我一直关在这，圣芒戈唯一一个锁着窗户的病房，我没有放弃打探德拉科下落的行动，只是这么多年一直没有结果，我便耐心的等待着一位可以信任的人的出现。然后我遇见了您，小姐，并将我的故事讲述给您。”  
我握紧了他的手，吸了吸鼻子，一时不知道该说什么，一半因为被故事打动，一半因为不知如何开口。  
我没来由的喜欢上了眼前的这位波特先生，当一个人对你展现出了百分之百的信任，你便无计可施，只能用同等的真诚回赠他。即使他是个你从未谋面的陌生人。  
“我感激您的倾诉，先生。那么，您想让我帮的忙是什么呢?”我捏捏他的手，示意她鼓起勇气告诉我。  
“帮我找出他不辞而别的真相，好吗?”他看向我，绿色的眼眸因为病痛的折磨有些呆滞，不过并不影响他坚定而恳求的目光。  
“尽力为之，先生。”  
他释然的笑了，闭上眼睛，仿佛已经累了很久终于得到解脱的样子。  
“感谢您，小姐。现在，如果您不介意，能否叫来格兰杰院长，我想同她谈谈。”  
我知道这就是这场谈话的结束了，于是我起身离开了他的病房。在我要关上门时，波特先生的声音再次响起。  
“我可以指望您，对吗?”  
我看着病床上虚弱的他，不禁一阵心酸，一个这样的患者能与我说这么多他感情最深处的往事需要多大的勇气！  
“尽力而为，先生。”

我来到顶楼敲响院长办公室的门，得到允许后推门进入。  
赫敏•格兰杰伏在桌上飞快的写着什么，见我进来她放下羽毛笔，用目光询问我有什么事。  
“707病房的患者想要见您，格兰杰院长。”我冲她点点头，在这位传奇的女治疗师面前我有些拘谨。  
“707…哈利•波特……?”她眯着眼睛想了一会，看到我点头之后立刻起身，并让我随她一同前往。  
她步伐有些急，似乎已经预料到了什么不好事情要发生，我只得一路小跑跟上她。  
推开病房门的一刹那我被突如其来的刺眼太阳光线照的睁不开眼睛。我觉得奇怪，707病房因窗户紧缩向来不见阳光，白天时较为昏暗，怎么……  
还没等我明白过来怎么回事，我的后背冒出一层冷汗，心脏也扑通扑通的直跳。  
病床上空着。  
白色的窗帘被风吹的向内飞舞着。  
窗户大开。  
我走前落下的魔杖躺在地上。  
血肉模糊的哈利•波特在七楼下的地上躺着，身下是一片殷红。  
我说不出话来，只得捂住嘴巴，随即瘫倒在窗前。


End file.
